Breaking the Cycle
by KK Kataang
Summary: This is a story of an adventure that changes the thoughts of two teenagers. They go through some crazy stuff, but end up the way they want to be: together. Zutara may not happen in one generation, but what about the next?


**Yay another new story! I have so many others to finish... I intentionally never say the main characters' names. You'll have to read chapter two to find out. This is a story that starts toward the end, then reverses back to the beginning, then catches up to the present, then ends. It's not THAT confusing! Well, enjoy Breaking the Cycle!**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

" I… I don't know. This is kind of a big question, don't you think?" I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. I stared at the ground; I couldn't meet his eyes. "I mean, considering our past, and our parents' past. Doesn't this seem a little wrong?"

He stepped forward and grabbed her hands with his. "If it is wrong, I don't care. I love you. I don't care what happened between my dad and your mom. That's done, that's over. But us…" He paused as if thinking what we were. "We're different."

I almost laughed. We're different than our parents? I don't think so. I was just like my mom: timid, strong-willed, a little preachy, and calm. I also looked just like she did when I was her age: Dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes, tan skin, a blue water tribe dress with white stripes, and a necklace that belonged to my grandmother.

My grandfather would always tell me stories of my grandmother, and of my mom. She died when my mother was little, around eight. Three or more ships full of firebenders came to the South Pole. They were searching for my mom, the last water bender in the South Pole. But they didn't know they were searching for a little girl. The leader of the raid went straight to my mother's house, and only found my grandma. She lied to protect my mom, and said these words," I'm the waterbender. Take me as your prisoner." I never hear the end of that story because Grandpa always chokes up and can't speak another word about the raid for a while.

That only started the tension between my mom and his dad. But then his dad had to go and chase my mom around, who was helping my dad defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Eventually he joined my mom and dad, but my mom never actually trusted him. My dad took away Ozai's bending with some magical spirit bending, and that was the end of the hundred year war. I'm glad I wasn't born when that was going on. Before I was born-about five years after the war ended- everyone had a party. There was my mom, my dad, Uncle Sokka, Ms. Befong, Aunt Suki, his father, and some others who had helped win the war.

His dad got really drunk and kept hitting on my mom! He would say things like," Hey baby, wanna dance?" and then put his arm around her. Or," Why don't we get outta here and have a little fun?" She was repulsed. Like I said before, she never really trusted him. But she started to. Then he had to ruin everything.

She would just laugh whatever he did off, but she was upset all the same. My dad noticed and then things really got out of hand. He yelled," This is enough! You've had too much to drink; I think you should leave."

He would stumble over to my dad who was much shorter than him and lean on him. "What're ya talkin' 'bout? I'm fine." Then he did something really awful. He bent down and whispered in my dad's ear," Hey, she's lookin' smokin' tonight, eh?"

That was enough for my father. He blew him straight out the door. That party was a disaster. His dad had never seen my dad since.

That doesn't really explain how we ended up in a small room on a peculiar ship. We weren't just I a room, we were hiding in that room. It had crates, barrels, and bags of who knows what. It had been crazy with him, those three days. As I stared into his golden eyes, I forgot everything. Our parents' past, that horrible party, and what happened to my grandmother. My grudge against the fire nation almost vanished.

I pulled away. "I… Uh…". How would I know what to say? Was I supposed to kiss him? We barely knew each other, and now my mind chanted," Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

He looked disappointed. " Oh…" He sat cross-legged on the floor and turned his back to me.

I had no idea what to do! He was feeling rejected, and I couldn't find a word to say! "Um… it's a nice day, isn't it?" My eyes automatically went wide and I blushed. Immediately regretting I said something so out of place such as how the weather was, I wanted to jump off the boat to avoid him.

He turned, surprised. " It probably is, except there aren't any windows in this room." My face turned as the fire he could bend. I took a few steps away from him to hide my face. The floor creaked with each step, the boat eeked along with them. I picked up a barrel to see if it was sturdy enough to sit on, shook it, then put it back down and slowly sat.

He stood and walked over to me. I blushed again. I didn't have a clue what he was doing. He just stood right in front of me, staring. Then he gestured to the barrel I was sitting on. I jumped up and brushed off my dress. Was there a spider?

He rolled his eyes. "There's nothing on you. It's underneath you."

"What? What is it?" I brushed off my skirt again.

"Can you just step aside?" I was a little shocked. He said it with a harsh, impatient tone that made me absentmindedly move. He shot a fireball at the metal lock and it melted right off. He pried the wooden lid off and peered inside, as if expecting a snake wasp fly out. Then he reached in and grabbed some berries.

He sat on the floor and gobbled berries. " You can't do that. It's stealing," I said.

He gulped down his berries. " Well, we're breaking all the rules anyway, so-"

A bell rang and someone yelled " LAND HO!"

I thought, 'Oh no. How are we going to sneak off the boat?'

He chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll just hide in these." He gestured to some wooden barrels. "Here, let me help you."

We managed to cram ourselves in the barrels. Mine even had a little hole so I could still see outside. About five men came into the room and started lifting barrels. One man tried to lift mine. " Ugh, this one is heavy." Finally we were on the port. Neither of us knew where we were, but as soon as the men left to get more, we bolted. Into a place foreign to both of us, in the earth kingdom.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Finally I attempt a cliffhanger! Even though it wasn't a good one... as always, I'd love to here your reviews! **

«KK Kataang


End file.
